Line be damned
by JaguarXJ
Summary: Booth has an arousing dream about Brennan, only to wake to realize he is alone in his bed. His dream has gotten him so worked up, he has to finish the job on his own. Mature readers only.


November 20, 2012

Her breath was coming in quick gasps as her chest rose steadily. His eyes were glued on hers, boring into the intense blueness that shone back at him. Lips slightly parted and eyelids heavy with desire, she stared back into his darkened chocolate eyes. Keeping eye contact, Booth slowly moved himself forward until he was pressed against his partner, his hard body moving against hers. Brennan let out a low moan at the feel of his arousal pulsing against her. Moving her arms to Booth's sides, she encouraged him to push his body even closer, successfully trapping her against the solid door that her back was against. Leaning down, Booth began laying opened mouthed kisses on her collarbone, sucking on her skin and leaving a wet trail up her neck so that Brennan was left panting. She had thrown her head back giving Booth better access to the soft skin of her neck as he nipped her gently. Grinding her hips into his erection, Brennan drew a deep moan from Booth, who thrust his prominent erection into her.

Brennan's hands were flying over Booth's chest, desperately trying to push his shirt over his head. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, feel his strong muscles working as he thrust against her. Breaking away from Brennan's shoulders where he had been licking and sucking, he allowed her to remove his shirt while his hands began working on the buttons of her blouse, quickly pushing it off her body to land in a disheveled pile on the floor. His eyes were transfixed on her heaving breasts, barely contained in her blue lace bra. He could see her nipples straining against the fabric, calling out for attention. Dipping his head between her breasts he lapped at her hot flesh, earning a sigh from Brennan. Reaching around her, he unclasped her bra to free her breasts, quickly attaching his lips to her right nipple. "Ohhh…Booth," Brennan purred as she arched her back. Her eyes were closed, mouth open and hands clutching Booth's forearms as he switched to her other nipple, hungrily devouring her.

He was so focused on the sweet taste of her skin he did not notice her hands had moved from his arms until they reached his pants. Moving slowly up his thighs he felt his muscles instinctually tighten as she got closer and closer to his straining cock. Brennan removed his belt and Booth couldn't help but thrust forward at the feel of her warm hands so near where he wanted her most. Once his pants had joined his shirt on the floor, Brennan cupped his cock through his boxers, stroking his hot, hard length. Booth moaned, moving his hips into her hand as she worked up and down his shaft. Reaching down, his large hands closed on hers, moving them up to the rest against the door. Getting the message, Brennan impatiently waited for Booth to undo the button of her jeans. As he slipped them from her legs his eyes widened at the black lace panties she wore, seeing how wet she was already. Once her pants had fallen to the ground, he hooked his hands under her thighs and lifted her easily, pressing her into the door as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

His erection was pressing into her belly as he ground into her, kissing her fully on the mouth and swallowing her soft purrs of pleasure. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Brennan. Booth's tongue slipped into Brennan's hot mouth, tangling with hers in a fierce battle. Brennan's armed wrapped tighter around Booth's neck as he drank her in. Her core was throbbing against his arousal and Booth moved them from the door as he felt her hot sex against him. Blindly moving through his living room, he carried her into his bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed, towering over as he watched her breasts heave in anticipation. His eyes had darkened to a midnight black, and his cock was harder than he ever though possible. Advancing on her like a hungry wolf, Booth moved his body over Brennan, holding his weight on his forearms. As he crawled over her body, he leaned down and kissed her, moving his body against hers so that his chest was pressed flush against hers. He could feel her breasts on his skin, loving the softness of her body with the hardness of his. Shifting his weight onto one arm, he used the other to palm her breast and flick over her nipple. Brennan moved her body up into his hand as he massaged her skin, slowly moving down her stomach as he trailed hot kisses down her throat.

As his hand reached the top of her panties, he felt her stomach muscles tense. "Relax," he said, looking up into her clouded eyes. She let out a breath as his fingers moved underneath the lace. Shifting against her, it was Booth's turn to let out a moan as he felt her soaking heat, soft folds of skin dripping with anticipation. He swept his thumb over her clit as she moaned his name, bucking her hips up towards his hand. Booth moved a finger to her entrance, and feeling her thrust upwards, slid his finger into her heat. Brennan's eyes were closed tight in ecstasy, her hands grasping the sheets at her sides. Booth added another finger to her tight heat, thrusting in quick hot movements. Brennan was moving her hips against his hand as he worked faster, earning another moan from her parted lips. Realizing how closer she was, Brennan pulled Booth to move back over her. She wanted to fall with him, wanted to feel more than his fingers inside of her. Removing his fingers, Booth sucked them into his mouth to taste her liquids, moaning as her hands quickly found his cock. Removing his boxers, Brennan's eyes widened at the long and hard length of Seeley Booth. His dick was larger than she had imagined, and she smiled up at him as he hovered over her. Taking him into her hand, she stroked him, feeling the heat of his skin radiate into her hands. Booth's eyes were closed and his brow furrowed in pleasure as she worked his cock, swirling her fingers over his pre-cum. Grunting, Booth began thrusting into her hand. "Bones," he growled, knowing he couldn't hold on much longer. She let go of his cock as he opened his eyes, panting. As he positioned himself over her entrance, he locked his gaze with hers. Her eyes where darker than he had ever seen them, and he knew she wanted this as much as he did.

His brow already covered in sweat, he leaned down and kissed her with such passion she could hardly stand to wait anymore. Booth broke away from the kiss to look into her eyes, and slowly, so slowly, he eased into her. "Ohhhh Fuck," Booth had to hold his breath to keep from coming right then. The feel of her hot, velvety heat around his cock was better than anything he had ever experienced. She fit him perfectly, surrounding him completely so that his entire length was swallowed inside her. Booth kept himself still, anxious that he was not hurting Brennan. Her eyes had shut tight as he entered her, and a low moan had escaped her lips. "Bones," Booth chocked out, coaxing her to open her eyes so he could make sure he wasn't hurting her. When she did open them, he saw the passion he felt reflected in her eyes.

Booth's cock was stretching her insides deliciously, filling her more than any other man ever had. As he stilled above her, Brennan thrust her hips up, desperately trying to take him in more. Groaning, Booth felt his partner thrust upwards, and, after they had adjusted, he began to move inside her. Pulling almost all the way out, he thrust back into her heat, changing his angle so that he hit her even deeper. Brennan moaned, her legs wrapped tightly around Booth's back, meeting him in his deep thrusts. Booth could feel her internal muscles clutching his cock as he moved. As he slammed into her he moaned her name, moving to kiss her in a hungry lust. Grunting, he thrust faster into her, losing control as he was lost in the sensation of her body. Brennan could feel the tightening coils in her lower stomach as Booth's low grunts and thrusts carried her higher. She was moaning continuously now, holding onto Booth's shoulders as he pounded into her. Booth felt his balls twitch and he knew he was close. Moving his hand down to where their bodies joined, he stroked over Brennan's clit to draw a scream from her. His hips drove forward over and over again, their bodies working together to bring them closer and closer to release. His cock was pulsing in pleasure as he thrust into her tight heat.

Booth awoke in a sweat, his brow damp and his cock so hard it hurt. He had been asleep on his stomach, thrusting against his bed as he dreamed of fucking his partner. Although he was awake and now fully aware that he had been dreaming, he continued to thrust forward, rubbing his dick against his firm mattress. He thrust almost in anger, propelling his body forward, grunting out loud in pleasure as he imagined his partner beneath him. Coming in a hot burst, Booth slowed his thrusting, rolling onto his back as he closed his eyes and wiped his brow. These dreams had been more and more frequent lately, as he could not seem to get his partner out of his head. Countless times now Booth had awaken with a raging erection and fresh images of a naked Brennan writhing in pleasure beneath him. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed to make his way towards the bathroom. Stepping into the hot shower, he allowed the water to cascade down his body, feeling sated after his release. Shaking the water out of his eyes, he vowed to himself to make his re-occurring dreams a reality by the end of the week. Brennan was his partner, but he wanted, needed more. He was going to have her, line be damned.


End file.
